


falling for coincidences

by demi_god



Series: Sterek Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sterekkinkmas 2020, Triskelion as soul mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_god/pseuds/demi_god
Summary: But it is such cruelty to place them together in a universe where they share one mark that means nothing at all.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037634
Kudos: 59
Collections: Sterek Kinkmas 2020





	falling for coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterkkinkmas2020 day 6 - Cheating

It's wrong, they both know that, but they can't resist.

They keep colliding, and now they're both in too deep.

***

The concept of soulmates is more a myth now than real because only a small percentage of the world's population still bear soul marks. And even if one has it, only one out of a hundred goes hell-bent on finding their _other half_. Some even go as far as covering them with a tattoo to deny their existence. They're no more than blemishes now.

It's a peculiar phenomenon, and no one has concrete, scientific evidence why these marks appear on anyone. And so, therefore, speculations rise about its nature. Modern researchers have dubbed them now as _coincidental identical birthmarks_ that appear randomly and don't signify a fated spiritual connection to others.

So, yes, they're more a myth now than real.

But Stiles has a mark -a small triskelion on the soft skin of his left inner wrist. He admits that at some vulnerable point in his life, he wished soul mates weren't just coincidences and that he would meet the other person sharing the same mark. But as he grew older and understood that the chance of that ever happening was nil to none, he gave up on such mundane and fairytale thoughts.

Then he meets Derek Hale. Again.

Stiles had known Derek before since they both hailed from a small town in California, Beacon Hills. Derek is five years his senior, a popular character at school, and born from an affluent, influential family. Stiles is younger and more a passing figure in a crowd as compared to Derek's limelight. So, it's no surprise that they never crossed paths for anything meaningful that would involve a conversation that wasn't one-sided or composed of three words in total. Much less, exposing their identical soul marks.

Derek left town after graduating and barely came home since going away to college. Stiles is partially the same, but it's more because of the job assignments he lands that he rarely visits home.

But they cross paths again, in the same town they grew up in, as professionals this time -Stiles, an FBI consultant, while Derek is a lawyer. This time, no one is a fleeting shadow, and no one holds the beam above his head.

This time, Derek notices his soul mark.

This time, Stiles's innermost, irrational desire to believe in soul mates rekindles.

They catch fire, and they both burn.

It burns in Derek's eyes and the way he runs them in Stiles's face, memorizing every spot of mole, and jut of bone, and twitch of eyebrows. It burns in Derek's fingertips and the way they press in Stiles's skin, assertive and possessive, aiming to leave marks of his creation apart from the predetermined swirling lines in his wrist that are twin to the ones in Derek's back.

It burns in the thrust of Derek's hips and the way he stretches and fills Stiles like they are for this purpose -to fit beautifully that each slide into him is like a puzzle piece falling into place. His thighs cradle Derek perfectly, and Derek slots into the junction of his neck and shoulder. His toned body forces Stiles's legs wide apart, and the rippling muscles of his shoulders and arms make for good purchase to Stiles's scrambling hands. If he doesn't hold on tight, he might float away from the delicious, unforgiving force of Derek's fucking.

Derek lowers to his elbows sometime later, framing Stiles's head, surrounding him inside and out. His hips stutter in their pace but not losing accuracy, hammering to the right spot, and Stiles loses his head in the haze. He has had sex before, but he can't remember a time he got mad with euphoria and ecstasy.

Stiles comes untouched when Derek brings Stiles's wrist to his lips, kissing, licking, and biting at the mark there. He worships it, as Stiles worships its counterpart. Derek loses his rhythm completely when Stiles clamps down on him, crying his bliss, and he follows, whispering:

"I love you."

~•~

It's wrong, they both know that, but they can't resist.

They keep colliding, and now they're both in too deep.

***

It's the first time Derek says the words, but it isn't the first time he has shown it. In the months following the first time that their roads crossed again after years, finding out their soul bond, and falling into bed together to appease the crawling sensation in their skins, Derek's treatment of Stiles has considerably developed.

Derek cooks him breakfast, brings him lunch, and takes him to dinner. Derek also loads his fridge with all of Stiles's favorite food and makes coffee exactly as Stiles prefers to take it. Derek even watches the movies he claims he hates but sits for the whole duration anyway because Stiles wants to indulge himself. He argues with Stiles about cases -relenting when he knows he's missed an angle and apologizes with kisses. Derek fucks Stiles and transitions effortlessly to making love to him.

It's a beautiful progression of a relationship of two people that the stars have proclaimed to live intertwined.

Stiles doesn't say it back, but he knows he loves Derek too.

~•~

It's wrong, they both know that, but they can't resist.

They keep colliding, and now they're both in too deep.

But Derek is married.

He has a wife.

They're going to have a daughter.

"I married too soon," he says, hugging Stiles from behind, telling him his regrets. But Stiles thinks it's unfair to his wife and future child.

But it is such cruelty to place them together in a universe where they share one mark that means nothing at all -where it's all but a coincidence.

~•~

It's wrong, they both know that, but they can't resist.

It's wrong, and they both know that.

It's wrong.

~•~

"Derek, this is wrong," Stiles whispers, lying on his back, watching the filtering moonbeams streaming in through the open window of Derek's room. "They don't deserve this."

Derek is silent for a long while, chest rising and falling in heavy puffs. Then, "Do _we_?"

Stiles knows the right answer, but he doesn't say it. 

Stiles hates himself, but he's in too deep with this coincidence.

***

They're in too deep for it to be just coincidence.

~.~

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
